Invisible Emotions
by Aires Goddess
Summary: Hidden Leaf sends a spy to Hidden Sand, hoping to gather info on any possible attacks or invasions. What if Gaara of the Desert had feelings for the spy? What if she can't find her heart? GaaraOC Also SausNaru, NejiSaku, and other pairi


Maylin: Wow! My first Naruto fic. ^_^ Please go easy on me. This is the first Naruto fic. that I did. If any information is wrong, please forgive me and *points to Mist* blame her.  
  
Mist: HEY!!! *whacks her on the head* Blame yourself.  
  
Kay: *sigh* You would think they learned to get along already.  
  
Ink: I agree. I'll do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Aires_Goddess does NOT own Naruto. It goes to it's respected owner. If she owned it, she would be filthy rich right now. The only thing she own is the character Sathena and Oji.  
  
Maylin: Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Ch.1 Plan B  
  
"Nani?! You're not serious! Please tell me you're joking."  
  
Naruto grinned sheepishly at his friend. Everyone else in the room winced slightly at the girl's out burst. All wondered if they would be able to properly hear after this.  
  
"Sorry, Sathena, but it's no joke." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head nervously at the murderous glint in her ruby eyes. Why did he have to explain the mission? Why couldn't Kakashi-sensei explain it? Or their oh so wonderful 5th Hokage?  
  
Sathena growled quietly, and moved her ebony red strike hair away from her ruby red eyes. "Why can't you do this mission?"  
  
"A girl would not catch any unwanted attention easily, much less someone like you. Therefore, you are needed for this mission." Tsnuade explained.  
  
Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Thanking God that he didn't have to face the terrible wrath of his friend. He nodded slightly at what the 5th Hokage had said. Kakashi and Iruka nodded their agreement as well.  
  
"But Naruto-kun could use his jutsu and do the mission as a girl." Sathena argued back. She didn't want to take the mission at all. What if she messed up and fail the mission?  
  
Naruto laughed nervously with his hands up in a defensive gesture. "You know how Saukue-kun is. If we did this mission together, we'll never get the information needed."  
She sighed, "There's no other solution?"  
  
They all shook their heads.  
  
"Fine." She breathed, "I'll do it." giving a defeated sigh, as Naruto cheered and the others gave a smile in relief.  
  
"Good. You will proceed to Hidden Sand tomorrow. Before you set out, report to  
  
Kakashi-sensei for further instructions. After you return, report to him."  
  
"Hai." She bowed.  
  
The next morning, Sathena cursed herself as she waited patiently for the Sharigan user to open the door. She had to wear a sun dress to look like a regular and normal girl. She didn't know why she had to, but orders were orders. Finally the door was opened and their stood a grinning Naruto.  
  
"Ohayo." He greeted  
"Ohayo." She mumbled, as he moved aside to let her in, "What are you doing here so early?"  
"Well..." Naruto was cut off as Kakashi finished for him.  
  
"He's your escort for today. Now, you came for instructions." He ushered both of them to take a seat. "The goal of this mission is to gather information about any invasions or attacks that the Hidden Sand might attempt on us. Your job is to gather information, not cause a commotion and riot. This is one of the reasons why sending Naruto was just out of the question." Kakashi and Sathena watched the blonde huffed at the last statement. "That's why we'll be sending you."  
  
"That would mean I have to be or look like a defenseless girl." Sathena gestured to the dress she was wearing and Kakashi nodded. She gave him a disappointed yet troubled look. They all know how much she loath wearing a dress. "Isn't that going to attract perverts and rapists?" She questioned, the thought of it unnerved her.  
  
Kakashi nodded in understanding, "Don't worry. Sauske and Naruto have a requested mission to do in Hidden Sand. So, you'll be fine for the time being while they're there. We also have some spies in Hidden Sand, but we'll go more into that when needed. That is all, you could dispatch now."  
  
The two walked out of the Hidden Leaf gate. The silence was comforting for Sathena, but anyone can see that it was killing Naruto. The thought of having one of his friends giving him the silent treatment drove him mad, especially if it came from Sathena. They could've been joking and laughing with eachother but they weren't, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Sathena, you're not mad at me, are you?" he asked, his tone coming into an almost pleading sound.  
"..."  
"Sathena, don't do this. Talk to me." he pleaded now. Naruto practically threw himself at her leg and latched on like a leech. He rubbed his cheek to her knee and pleaded more. "Please, Sathena? I'll treat you to a chocolate fudge cake when we meet up with Sauske-kun. Just talk to me." He whined.  
"All right." She answered cheerfully, giving him one of her pleased grin that could've match up against his fox grin.  
  
Naruto unlatched himself from her leg and got up. Dusting himself from the dirt, he fixed a playful glare at the girl. "You knew I was going to do that." he grumbled, "You tricky little vixen." He huffed.  
"It takes one trickster to know another, kitsune." Sticking out her tongue childishly.  
"Vixen." He grumbled  
"And I'm proud of it." she beamed.  
  
The two proceeded onto their destination. Joking and laughing all the while at their own jokes. When they reached the gateway to Hidden Sand, Naruto showed his permission form and got his pass. After explaining to the guard that Sathena was a client that had requested to be escorted. Since he had some business in Hidden Sand, he got the mission. The man at the gate nodded at the explanation and understood. He could see why she needed an escort. The girl looked too harmless and he doubt that she could kill anything, let alone a fly.  
  
They met up with Sauske in a restaurant, and Naruto had kept his promise about the cake. In the end, Sauske ended up paying for it anyway. After leaving the restaurant, they walked along the streets until they came to a fork way. Saying their good-byes, Naruto and Sauske went one way, while Sathena went the other.  
  
After the long day, Sathena headed back to Hidden Leaf. Walking up to Kakashi-sensei's door, she knocked and waited. The day wasn't interesting to her at all. She didn't even find anything useful at all, but she still needed to hand in her report.  
  
"Ah... Sathena-chan. Glad to see you made it back all right." He greeted, moving aside to let her in.  
"Hai. I'm here to drop of my report."  
"Yes, the report," he said, taking the scroll handed to him. "There's a little change in your mission." He mumbled, as he went over her report.  
"Change?" she gulped. She didn't like the sound in his voice when he informed her. There was hint of amusement in them.  
He nodded, "A defenseless girl can't wander around with perverts in every corner. You have said so yourself this morning." She nodded, "So, Hokage-sama had decided and picked someone to go with you in this mission."  
"Who?"  
"I think you know this person really well..."  
"Who?" she interrupted, sounding more desperate to find out who her partner was. She prayed it wouldn't be who she thought it would be.  
"Oji." He predicted her shock, when he finally told her the name, "He's the only one that is available for this mission. We figured that since you were both such great friends, this would be no problem." Kakashi never understood why Sathena had distant herself from Oji. He guessed that it must've been the missions, but he knew there was more to it than that.  
"But...but...what role is he playing on this mission? My bodyguard?"  
He shook his head, "Ite. He's going to play the role of your boyfriend, and keep the perverts away from messing up the mission."  
"This ain't happening." Sathena moaned, covering her face with her hands.  
  
The next morning, Sathena dressed in something more 'normal' again. She felt like the world had turned against her. That everyone had turned against her. What usually took hours to get to the gateway, now felt like minutes as the gateway came into view. She noticed a figure waiting just outside the gate for her. She sighed, but managed to put on a smile.  
  
"You're early." She smiled at the dark green hair, emerald eyes boy.  
"Hai. It's great to see you again." He smiled longingly at her.  
"Same here. Should we go now?" He nodded and they proceeded on their journey.  
  
It wasn't that she hated him. She wasn't capable of such an emotion. The two of them just had a past together. One that always brought back old memories that were buried deep away. She knew that she should hate him for what he did. To feel hate was something she never experience before in life and she didn't think she ever will.  
  
They reached Hidden Sand and walked around the more pleasant areas of the village. Sad to say, they haven't gather anything valuable or useful to report in. Like any normal couple, they sat on a bench by an ice cream parlor. While trying to come up with none suspicious conversations.  
  
"Maybe we should check out the central areas." Was Sathena's suggestion.  
Oji laughed at her thoughtfully, "That would be odd, don't you think?" she frowned and waited patiently for his answer to her questioning look, "What kind of couple would go out in the central areas?"  
"We're not really a couple, and we're not really on a date." She hissed, "We're on a mission, Oji. We won't get anything valuable if we go to places like this." She gestured to their surroundings.  
He gave a chuckle and smiled, "You haven't change one bit. Always serious when it came to work. You're right. We'll check the central areas after this. If they ask, we'll just tell them we're sight seeing."  
  
She nodded and went back to her abandoned ice cream. A silence fell over them and Sathena was grateful for it. Although, it did feel uncomfortable a little. Who would've thought? They were long time friends and yet they felt uncomfortable at times with eachother. They began to walk toward the central areas, and she was also grateful when Oji broke the odd and suffocating silence.  
  
"Y'know, it wouldn't be that bad if you consider this a date instead of a mission. I know, I would've been grateful if I got a date with you." Oji smiled.  
Sathena sighed. Somehow, she had the thought that he would bring up something like this sooner or later, "Oji..." He cut her off when she tried to explain.  
"It's all right. I understand...or am trying too. Don't worry though, I will some day." She gave an understanding nod. "Just in case, though, if they happen to spot us in a private area...don't you think...um...well..." at this, Oji had a light brush of red tint across his cheeks.  
"Think what?" she blinked cutely and innocently. She had an idea what he was trying to get at, but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.  
"Well, y'know, we're a couple on this mission. Don't you think we should act more like it?" he looked at her confused face.  
  
He always had trouble around her now. Sure they were great friends, but that all changed after what he did. It even made him feel a pint bit jealous when he saw her with other guys, and how close she was to them. How they got her hugs and friendly kisses on the cheek, when he got nothing. It made him feel that they weren't close anymore or hadn't gotten close anymore like she is with her other friends. He felt vulnerable around her, but she didn't know that before. After the incident, he told her and now when he's with her, he had the feeling that she knew and still remembered.  
  
Drawing enough courage, he continued, "If they catch us on a private property, we could...kiss...and act like we were looking for a place to make out." He mumbled.  
"Kiss?" Sathena blinked. Her heart was racing now. She hated when she was right at times.  
He nodded and gulped, "Might as well practice, ne?"  
  
Sathena stopped in mid-track when he brought up the idea. Shocked filled her and she didn't know what to do. Knocking her out of thoughts, she felt a pair of warm lips on hers. Her eyes widened at Oji's closed ones. After a moment, Oji pulled back and smiled at her.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She didn't answer. How could she? Her close friend just kissed her. She knew how he wanted an intimated friend, and she would've did anything for him to be happy, but she couldn't be that kind of friend that he wanted. "Let's go check out the central areas now." And Oji took her wrist and pulled her along.  
  
It seems that their Hokage's suspicion was confirmed. The Hidden Sand was attempting to invade their village. With this information, they can report back and maybe counter the invasion or prepare for it at least.  
  
"Come out! We know you're hiding there!" called a femine voice, that they guess belonged to Temari.  
  
"Shit." Oji, cursed. Taking out a kunai, he turned to Sathena, "Sathena, take the south route and report back to the village. I'll distract them long enough for you to escape. I'll meet you on your way back." He left before she could argue back.  
  
Sathena reluctantly went the other direction. As she ran, guilt started to fill her. Just when she was about to run back and run into some sand-nins that she knew were chasing after her, something or someone pulled her into a seat. All that came to her mind was the sound of Sauske and Naruto arguing.  
  
"Jerk! We both know who was better at 'baby sitting' those annoying noble twins." Snapped Naruto. He gave Sathena a quick grin and then looked back at Sauske.  
"If you meant skinny dipping with them, then you are obviously wrong." Sauske retorted, giving a quick smirk to Sathena as well.  
  
Sathena blinked confusedly, as the sand-nins that were chasing after her ran passed them. Once the sand-nins turned a corner, Naruto popped back into his seat with his fox grin. Sauske's gazed followed the disappearing nins for a brief moment before seating himself down.  
  
"That was a close one, ne?" Naruto grinned. Sauske just nodded.  
"Naruto-kun. Sauske-kun." Sathena blinked, still confused at what just happened. "Why...How...What..." she didn't know what to ask them. She sighed as nothing came to mind yet. "Arigato." She mumbled finally.  
"No problem." came Naurto's cheery reply.  
"What are you two doing here?" Sathena finally asked.  
"We were just finishing up a mission, and this dunce decided to grab some bite to eat on the way." Glared Sauske. Naruto glared back. Sauske chose that time to annoy the poor boy and ignore the glare. He turned his gaze to Sathena, "Where's your 'boyfriend'? Isn't he with you?"  
  
Memories of earlier events began to flood back into Sathena's mind. In a hush, almost whispered voice, "We gathered information that there will be some 'intrusion' back home. Although we were sensed, and Oji went to distract them. That way, I could get the 'message' home." She spoke in codes, hoping the two boys would understand.  
  
Understanding the code, Naruto and Sauske nodded at eachother. Their eyes talking in a volume that Sathena didn't quite understand. Naruto gave a sympathetic look at Sathena, but then remembered how she didn't like other people's pity for her.  
  
"Maybe we should move to plan B now." Sauske mumbled.  
"Plan B?" questioned Sathena, eyes blinking confusedly. She seem to be doing that a lot today, isn't she?  
  
Naruto nodded in agreement and got up along with Sauske. "C'mon, Sathena. We'll explain soon." All she could do was trust their word for it and follow after them.  
  
All three headed into the forest not far from the village. After going deep into it, they came to a clearing in the middle of the forest. They all stood in silent, and Sathena began to wonder what they were doing there. That's when it got strangely quiet. Very quiet. Sand started forming in front of them. Once the sand cocoon cleared, there stood a red headed sand nin. Gaara of the Desert.  
  
"You're late." Came the emotionless voice.  
"Er...we got side-tracked." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin.  
  
Gaara did bother to reply to that. Instead, he laid eyes on the extra person in their group. One that he wasn't informed of seeing yet. Gaara's eyes began to narrow dangerously for a moment, "What is the vixen doing here?" he referred to Sathena.  
  
Sathena rolled her eyes and gave the sand nin a side ways glance, "Geeze, you think he would be more polite after such a long time." She mumbled sarcastically, annoyance written all over her face.  
  
The two began to look at Naruto and Sauske expectantly. One of them wasn't informed about anything about plan B and was curious to know what it was. Or there would be hell to pay of course, from a handful of people she would gladly name in the village. The other of course, was thinking similar thoughts. He wasn't informed that his meeting with the two leaf nins, would include the one person he was trying to not see for the moment.  
  
"Well...er..." Naruto could see the murderous look from the two demon carriers. May he add, they didn't look happy at all. When was Gaara ever happy? Still, the look in the other's eyes, unnerved him. He gave a sheepish cough at the moment. Giving the air that he knew everything and didn't want to waste time explaining, he gave a fake confident cough, "Sauske you explain."  
  
Sauske rolled his eyes at his koi and sighed, "We have to move to plan B. If she leave with us now, they will get suspicious."  
  
Understanding, Gaara nodded.  
  
"But before we get into any other change in plan," Naruto began, moving toward Sathena. Giving her an apologizing look, he was given a confused one. "Sorry, Sathena. Things will be explained to you all in due time."  
  
Before Sathena could say anything, Naruto touched a specific spot on her neck. She felt her body weaken, as though their wasn't an ounce of energy left in her. The last thing she caught site of was Naruto's apologizing blue eyes, and all went dark.  
  
After hitting a nerve point, Naruto caught the collapse shinobi. He really felt sorry for leaving her in the dark like that, but orders were orders. He was reassured though, that the girl would not be harm and would be safe on this mission. If anything were to happen during the mission, she would be much safer in plan B with Gaara.  
  
"Remind me to thank Hinata-chan when we get back home." Naruto mumbled.  
"The girl is in your safety now, " Sauske explained, as he watched his koi hand over the limp form to the other demon carrier. Sauske knew how much Naruto cared for Sathena. Sathena was one of the few who acknowledge Naruto's existence and strength without fighting him like others would or shun him like everyone else. She just talked to him like they've been old friends. Naruto didn't have to prove anything to her, she just talked to him like a friend on her own free will without a second thought. "We assume you will fill her in when she wakes up."  
  
Naruto gave a shock look at what Sauske had just said. Before Gaara could nod, he picked up on what Naruto's shock was from. The boys looked at Sauske for a moment before the other realize what he had said. Sauske's eyes widened in realization for a moment, and then he slapped a hand against his forehead and let it slid down his face.  
  
Gaara adjusted the girl in his arms, carrying her bridal style at the moment. He the smirk at the young Uchiha, and then a small feeling of regret for helping the Hidden Leaf began to form. He had a feeling that one of them was going to say something that would definitely make him regret helping the Hidden Leaf after all. Boy, they both didn't disappoint him.  
  
"Ne, that's not a bad idea is it?" Naruto asked Sauske, just to annoy Gaara for the fun of it.  
"Not a bad idea at all. Think of this as an opportunity, Gaara." Sauske smirked.  
Naruto's lips broke into his fox grin, "Yeah, if anyone ask, introduce her as your lover or something." He laughed.  
One of Gaara's eyes began to twitch, "For the first time, you gave a brilliant idea only at the wrong time and that it was thought of already." He began to wonder why he didn't just kill them all back then or right now. Oh, yeah, because they were one of the few that he called friends.  
"Even better. Maybe having you help out in this mission was a good idea after all, Gaara." Naruto snickered.  
"We should be going." Sauske cut in, his smirk still visible the whole time. "It's getting late, and we really should inform the others back home."  
"Hai." Naruto nodded at Sauske, then turned back to Gaara with a serious look on his face. Surprising both boys in the process. His tone as serious as his mood at the moment, "Gaara, take care of her. If anything happens to her, I'll hold you responsible and hunt you down like a kitsune." He threatened.  
  
Gaara nodded.  
  
Naruto grinned again. "Good. Wish you luck." He waved.  
"I should've killed you all at the chuunin exam." He grumbled, jumping up into the a tree branch, heading home. He could hear Naruto's laughed with a thump that followed in the distant. This was going to be a long mission. A very long mission.  
  
Maylin: Done! I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't flame. Like I said, this is my first Naruto fic.  
  
Mist: *cheers* Burn her!  
  
Maylin: *glare*  
  
Mist: *coughs* Um...R&R. Tell us what you think so we can put the update the next chapter.  
  
Ink: Finally they got along.  
  
Kay: Yeah, I was wondering when they would stop fighting.  
  
Maylin: Die you! *chases after Mist*  
  
Kay & Ink: *sighs* Nevermind. 


End file.
